world_of_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dwyori
The Dwyori are one of the most mysterious beings on Terra. They are believed to be living gods, or demi-god like beings that created the different races or that they are their offspring, though it could not be proven yet besides to the ones where one of the Dwyori actually said that they did. They are often worshipped by different races and general people of the world though they themself don't see themself as actual gods, even though some don't mind the attention. The Dwyori do not share a common physical appearance and often all have their natural shape, for example a dragon or a big white wolf, but they all can take the form of a humanoid being that looks like one of the races on Terra. Physical Appearance Unlike other races of the world, the Dwyori all have a different appearance. One might even say that they are not part of the same race, and they might be right. As far as the people of Terra know, the Dwyori are not a race but god-like beings. Yet even though all are different in their true form, they all can take the form of one of the Dwyoric races that are named after them as they are seen to be the first living beings on Terra. They also share that they all have the same kind of eyes, fiery orange that could burn a hole in your soul. Known Dwyori Aivah - The Dreamer / The First among the Stars Aivah , the dreamer of worlds and the first born among the stars. She is the first of the Dwyori and it is said that she will be the last. Though those are but prophecy's and ancient legends. No one really knows who she really is or where she is and it is claimed that after the first wave, she vanished. The other Dwyori, if asked, do not talk about her but at the same time they do not seem to despite her. As things are right now, Aivah is a mystery Karres - The White Wolf Karres, or also known as the Great White Wolf and Mother of all Nohri. The Nohri tell stories of how she created them or that they are all related to her and unlike other Dwyori, she is one of the few that actually speaks with people. As such, many have asked her for the history of the Nohri and she herself said that it was her will that made them be, that her offspring where the first Nohri and that due to that, they are all her children now. Karres is worshipped as a goddess from the Nohri, though she herself does not seem to care much about this. She simply seeks to see her children safe. She can be found in the forest of Saiska or wandering the wilds of europe. If you see a big white wolf, pay her and the wilderness respect and she will guide you. Karres in her true form is a big white wolf, but in her Dwyoric form, she looks like a Nohri with snow white hair and the typical orange fiery eyes of the Dwyori. Biróg - The Dragon of the Isles The Dragon of the Isles, the Kingmaker, Witch of the Wilds and far more. All these are names given to Biróg. She is one of the more mysterious and unpredictable of the Dwyori as she seems to follow whims and temporary curiosity.Through Prydains history, Biróg has played many roles. She visited people who later would become Kings or Queens , helped defeated a foe that threatened all of Prydain and caused troubles on other occasions.It is not known if she created any race. Biróg can be found flying or walking around Prydain, do you might not even know that it is her if she is not in her true form. And if , then you are already part of something she decided would happen. Biróg's true form is that of a Wyvern. Some people say she has black scales, some say deep dark red ones while others claim that it is both. Her Dwyoric form is that of an Ield with black hair and the typical fiery orange eyes of the Dwyori. Scylla - Mistress of the Sea Narscien - Keeper of Knowledge Narscien seems to be one of the Dwyori who has no "true form" in the sense of the other Dwyroi, being that of some animal or monster. From documents of people who claim to have seen her, they say that she has pale or dark skin, four arms and additional spider like eyes on the forehead. As the other Dwyori , she too has their eyes. Though how much of this is true, is unclear. It is said she hides deep inside a cave located in in the Mountains. Which mountains is unclear as from document to document they change and so far no one has found her. It is said, she owns a fast library storing all the knowledge of the world and if you bring her something she does not own already, she will let you read through everything. Nara - The Maiden in Black Not much is known about the Maiden in Black. Some merely call it a folk tale from different civilizations, that in times of need, a maiden dressed in black clothing would come and save them in their darkest hour. A young woman sharing the eyes of the Dwyori and powers beyond that of any mortal. Yet that is all it is, a folk tale as there has been no evidence that such a person exited, besides ancient pictures showing her, yet these could just show a person performing great deeds and being given this name to inspire the people. Kashal - Ravali - Orin - The Wanderer The endless Wanderer, Orin of the Otherworld. Harbinger of the New Age. Orin is believed to walk the world for aeons since the disappearance of Aivah. Searching for her to bring her back and thus, starting a new age. There are many believes of what he looks like and as such, none has been proven to be the real Orin. At this point it is also believed , that Orin has no real form and changes his appearance to blend in. Yet it is also believed that we cannot see him, unless he wants us too and that for ages he has been in uninhabitable lands and as such, no one found him. Whatever he looks like and whatever he his, his presence strikes fear into everyone around him and if he succeeds in his search, the world will forever change. (more to come) Category:Races